Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) deployments are increasing in prevalence because the AMI deployments can reduce labor costs as well as increase billing efficiency relative to other utility metering deployments. As more AMI metering devices are employed, the amount of data that must be managed increases accordingly. Therefore, understanding at a high level the status of an AMI deployment can become increasingly difficult as additional AMI metering devices are added to a deployment, and as the geographic breadth of a deployment increases.